


desolate

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard for a prince to fall. </p>
<p>Except in love.</p>
<p>The story of Prince Oikawa and Knight Iwaizumi from hate to love and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desolate

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for a few days because i dont wanna update ice pops in summertime lol and this is me just trying to write angst. most of my works are fluffy so i really wanted to tap into the angst (tell me if i did it right hehe) and if you want an epilogue then ill put it in the end notes. i hope you like this!  
> also i know this isnt my best work and i really want to fix it up better if i ever considered extending this but for now im satisfied with just writing small scenes. ill try angst focused more on one event later but this is us a broad time period (maybe thats why i dislike it since my stories usually take place over a day or less haha)

“Hmph. That lumbering oaf doesn’t deserve it.” Oikawa turned up his nose after hearing the news of the newest knights being recruited to the Royal Guard.

“Iwaizumi showed his incredible skill set in the evaluation and I heard the judges couldn’t get enough of him. Even Dad seemed impressed,” Akaashi added, finding amusement in the way his brother was so dissatisfied with the guard. 

“That doesn’t make up for the fact he’s a total prick,” Oikawa scoffed.

“Why are you so against him anyway?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. Five years ago, he teased me relentlessly in front of the local noble children. I was scorned for months!” Oikawa clenched his fist as he recounted the story.

“You two were twelve back then. I’m sure he’s matured.” Akaashi nudged Oikawa with a wink and the prince pulled a disgusted face.

“Ugh you’re so gross Keiji,” Oikawa teased. “Now let’s go get this stupid welcoming of the guards underway.”

“That’s the spirit.” Akaashi rolled his eyes but still followed Oikawa back to the castle. Once they had fixed their appearances, they were ushered into the grand throne room where their parents already sat. The prince’s stood next to the thrones and every time Oikawa looked too outwardly displeased it was up to Akaashi to elbow his side.

“Come on, at least get through this with a straight face,” Akaashi whispered right as the ceremony began.

“Easy for you to say, Ice King,” Oikawa whispered back and a stern glance from their mother had the two looking ahead once more. To the side of the room stood two messengers, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

“Now, the final new knight: Iwaizumi Hajime,” the presenter finished with a deep bow to the royal family. 

“Thank you. Now it is time to assign him. Iwaizumi you will be Tooru’s personal guard. That is all,” the king declared.

“Why didn’t Akaashi get any new guards? Isn’t he the eldest?” Oikawa accused, making sure to still not look at Iwaizumi. He didn’t even want to think about his worst enemy.

“Because your brother already has a suitable number of guards. In fact, his boyfriend sends so many that we have to send some back,” the queen explained, looking distressed just thinking about having to turn away three to four guards a week being sent from King Bokuto.

“Sorry Tooru. Why don’t you at least introduce yourself to your new guard?” Akaashi offered and Oikawa sighed before turning to look at them. When Oikawa went to glare at him instead his eyes went wide. The dirty and unkempt kid that had mocked him was gone and in its place stood a broad shouldered strong man. Oikawa had to stop himself from gasping because, damn it, Akaashi was right and Iwaizumi had matured. Into an incredibly handsome man.

“A pleasure to serve,” Iwaizumi said and took a knee in front of Oikawa.

“Kinky,” whispered Hanamaki to Matsukawa and the other nodded in agreement. 

“You two can go now.” Oikawa glared at them, not even sure why the messengers needed to be there for the presentation.

“Hey now, don’t shoot the messenger,” Hanamaki laughed as Matsukawa fake shot him with a finger gun. “But seriously, we have an actual message.”

“What is it?” the queen questioned.

“King Bokuto of Kanto has cordially invited the royal family of Johto to a gala being held at his castle. The event shall take place a week from today,” Matsukawa read.

“Oh! He also wished to give Akaashi these,” Hanamaki added while taking a bouquet from behind his back and handing it to the elder prince.

“I shall tell him we’re attending?” Akaashi asked his family while smiling down at the flowers.

“Of course,” the queen agreed. Before her husband or youngest child could disagree, Akaashi thanked her profusely and excused himself to his room to go write the note.

“Darling,” the king sighed.

“Like you could’ve said no to Akaashi’s face? Besides, we have business in Kanto anyway and it’ll be a nice chance for Oikawa to find a partner as well,” the queen reasoned. “We should begin packing. Oikawa, I expect you to bring Iwaizumi so we can see how he does at events.”

“Yes Mother,” Oikawa grumbled before everyone left from the room, leaving him alone with the new guard.

“Prince Oikawa.”

“Shut it. Come on, let’s go,” Oikawa called over his shoulder to Iwaizumi and the guard followed easily.

This is going to be a disaster.

\--------

“Do you have everything you need for the trip?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa as they stood outside the castle, waiting for their horses to be prepared.

“Are you my mom? Of course I have everything I need,” Oikawa scoffed. Nearby he saw Akaashi shoot him a look but he studiously ignored it. So what if his treatment of Iwaizumi was less than kind. At least he was yelling at the knight or beating him. The elder prince was lucky he didn’t have his enemy as his guard, even if Akaashi had no enemies. Instead his guard was the best that Kanto had to offer, Kuroo Tetsurou. The man was originally King Bokuto’s personal guard but was sent back with Akaashi after one of his frequent “diplomatic” visits to the region.

“Then we should be heading out,” Akaashi interjected smoothly as Kuroo and him mounted their horses.

“Isn’t someone excited to go see Bokuto? I wonder what you’re in such a rush to get to?” Kuroo teased.

“If you’re presuming I’m in a rush because I wish to fuck Koutarou then you’re correct. Now can we get going?” 

“Keiji! I didn’t need to hear that,” Oikawa groaned while Kuroo laughed loudly and Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly at the prince’s blunt words. “Let’s get to Kanto before you traumatize me anymore.”

The ride to Kanto passed quickly, mostly due to the brisk pace that Akaashi set. As a result, they were able to get there hours before their scheduled arrival. 

“Keiji!” a blur came rushing toward the prince as soon as he dismounted the horse and he braced himself to catch the man in his arms.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said fondly as he hugged the other. Oikawa had to turn away from the scene, purely because it was too intimate for him to be viewing.

“Now that the lovebirds are reunited, can we go to our rooms?” Kuroo interrupted goodnaturedly.

“Of course! Keiji’s room is right next to mine, which is right next to Oikawa’s,” Koutarou explained as they began heading inside. It didn’t go unnoticed to Oikawa that Keiji’s hand was still being held by the king but Oikawa let it slide. For now. There was something else more pressing on Oikawa’s mind.

“Where will Iwaizumi and Kuroo be staying?”

“Hm? Won’t Iwaizumi be in your room, Prince Oikawa? I thought it was customs for the guard to be in the room as the one they’re assigned to protect. Have I messed up?” Koutarou panicked and turned to Keiji for guidance.

“Don’t worry. That is correct. Tooru, you’ll have Iwaizumi in your room and Kuroo will be in mine,” Akaashi explained.

“I reserve the right to go to Bokuto’s room if you two started getting steamy in your room,” Kuroo said to Akaashi.

“Please! If anything, we’d do that in my room. More comfortable bed.” Koutarou winked, slinging his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders.

“Who said we needed a bed?” Akaashi looked at Koutarou with lidded eyes.

“Alright that’s it! I’m just going to go find this room by myself,” Oikawa declared.

“Sorry! We’re done. The rooms are right down this hallway,” Bokuto apologized as he dragged the group behind him. “The gala begins tonight and festivities will continue through to Sunday. I’ll come knock on your doors when it’s time to go.”

“Thank you Koutarou.” Akaashi smiled and gently kissed Bokuto. The poor prince looked like he was about to melt after the gesture but still managed to get to his room with only some help from Kuroo. “Iwaizumi is it alright if I borrow Oikawa for a moment? I would like to talk with him.”

“Tch. You don’t need to ask him permission. I’ll be with Keiji,” Oikawa sniffed and followed Akaashi into his room, leaving a confused Iwaizumi outside. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“What’s going on with you and Iwaizumi?”

“What do you mean?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side and looked utterly confused.

“Are you in love with him?” Akaashi asked.

“What?!” Oikawa spluttered, bright red spreading across his cheeks. “No! He’s my enemy.”

“Don’t lie to your big brother,” Akaashi admonished.

“I’m not lying!” Oikawa repeated.

“It seems I caught you too early. Well let’s get ready for the gala,” Akaashi mused. “Don’t think this is over.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Oikawa huffed but still went back to his room to get dressed.

“Is everything alright?” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa passed him in the hallway. The prince glared at his guard for a few seconds before heading into the room. No way was he in love with Iwaizumi, right?

\-----

“Keiji I think you were right,” Oikawa admitted while bursting into Akaashi’s room. They had gotten back from Bokuto’s gala a few days ago and Tooru had come to a shocking revelation in that time.

“What am I right about this time?” Akaashi smirked but still patted the spot beside him on his bed.

“The Iwaizumi thing,” Oikawa muttered.

“What made you agree with me?” 

“At the gala he was so beautiful. Despite all my cruel words he didn’t even bat an eye. Sure sometimes he’d get annoyed with me but he wasn’t a jerk.”

“You have it bad.” Akaashi patted Oikawa’s back comfortingly and his younger brother sighed.

“Now I’ve been a major jerk to him! I can’t just take that all back,” Oikawa grumbled.

“It’s impossible to take things back but you can always change how you act in the future. Iwaizumi is reasonable enough to listen,” Akaashi assured. 

“You think so?” 

“Trust me. Besides, I see some things you don’t.” Akaashi winked and shooed Oikawa out of his room, making his brother promise to keep him updated on the Iwaizumi situation. Agreeing easily, Oikawa ambled down the hallways until he saw the one that was occupying his thoughts.

“Prince Oikawa. Has your meeting with Prince Akaashi finished?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa had to force down the lump in his throat.

“Yes it just concluded,” Oikawa answered while the two walked off towards Oikawa’s office. 

“May I ask you a question, Prince Oikawa?” Iwaizumi questioned. Their footsteps echoed while they headed down the hall together.

“Hm? Alright. I’m not sure to answer it though,” Oikawa prompted and saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in surprise. Oikawa didn’t blame the knight, for he had been denying Iwaizumi’s every request to talk to him for weeks.

“Why is it that Prince Akaashi has a different surname?”

“I figured you’d ask eventually. I’m sure it comes as no surprise but Keiji wasn’t born to the current queen. His mother was the first queen and the king was madly in love with her. His mother actually died during childbirth. It was required that the king quickly remarried so he did with my mother, the current queen, and they had me. To honor his mother’s memory, Keiji kept her maiden name. It’s the only connection he has to her anymore,” Oikawa explained. 

“That makes sense. Thank you for sating my curiosity,” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa’s hand was on the office door.

“No problem. Now I should be busy with paperwork for the rest of the day so you can do as you please.” Oikawa smiled back at Iwaizumi before scurrying into the office. Once the door was closed, he sunk down to the floor and tried to calm his beating heart. How was he going to revoke what he had said in the past?

\-----

It was a normal day at the castle until the music started. Servants and royals alike were scrambling across the castle trying to find the source for the unexpected, yet good, music flooding the city. The only two that didn’t seemed phased were Keiji and Kuroo, and the two spent their morning as usual. Reviewing for diplomatic missions, filling out paperwork, and their casual sparring.

“How are you two not affected by this?” Oikawa questioned them as he passed the duo in the hallway. Not only had he been woken early due to the noise but it made it impossible to memorize the information he needed for his next diplomatic mission.

“Affected by what?” Akaashi tilted his head to the side and Kuroo looked equally as confused.

“The music that’s been playing all day!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“Have you been listening?” Iwaizumi looked shocked that the pair didn’t seem disrupted at all.

“Oh. That’s what it’s like at Kanto all the time. I must’ve gotten too used to it and forgot I wasn’t there,” Akaashi hummed while Kuroo nodded as well.

“This sounds like a typical afternoon to me,” Kuroo added.

“Wait… does that meant Kanto is behind this sound?” Oikawa questioned.

“How could they be?” Kuroo waved off his concerns until a worried maid rushed up to the four.

“Prince Akaashi! You should look outside,” she squeaked and Akaashi took her advice, heading over to the nearest window. The rest followed in his path and he gasped at what he saw. The music from before was louder than ever and wasn’t alone. A mass of people were laughing as they threw colorful flower petals into the air, as well as dancers twirling across the street that led to the castle. In the midst of the chaos was none other than King Bokuto, grinning widely as he led the group from horseback. Once they all reached the castle gates he let out a loud shot that somehow even the four could hear.

“Keiji!” Bokuto called and that was all it took for Akaashi to rush down the halls until he got to the front of the castle.

“Wait for us!” Oikawa yelped as they ran to catch up with Akaashi.

“Koutarou what is all this?” Akaashi looked around in wonder at all of the people Bokuto brought.

“Well I figured that this is an important moment and you deserve no less.” Bokuto grinned impishly.

“An important moment?” Akaashi echoed.

“I’m never good at words so I will keep this short but Keiji Akaashi, I would like your hand in marriage,” Bokuto said as he came to a kneel in front of Akaashi. His head was stooped as low as it could be and he had a hand over his heart while his other was outstretched to Keiji. “So, what do ya say? Would you become my king?”

“Of course.” Akaashi laughed as he took Bokuto’s hand. Everyone in the area burst into cheers, with Bokuto’s entourage starting their music once more. 

\---

“I can’t believe it,” Oikawa said as he sat down next to a fidgeting Akaashi. “My brother is getting married.”

“You were there when it happened,” Akaashi joked with a forced smile. His hands continued to pat and move his wedding coat. The design was a beautiful silver and gold woven together to create the crest of Kanto: two deer.

“Is the great almighty Keiji actually nervous?” Oikawa teased.

“Yes. I’m marrying my love and two whole kingdoms will be there. What reason don’t I have to be nervous?” 

“Because,” Oikawa started as he adjusted Keiji’s cloak properly, “you’re marrying your love. Forget about the kingdoms because Bokuto will be there. Besides you’re Keiji Akaashi, the beautiful prince that doesn’t allow anything to phase him.”

“You’re right. Thank you Tooru. Speaking of love… how have things been with a certain someone?” Akaashi had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and Oikawa had to stop himself from groaning.

“It’s the day of your wedding why are you talking about my non-existent love life?” Oikawa complained.

“That bad?” Akaashi clicked his tongue sympathetically and rubbed Oikawa’s back.

“We talk well and he seems more comfortable around me but I don't’ think he sees us as anything more than friends,” Oikawa revealed.

“Talk to me about uncharacteristic behaviour. Where is my headstrong self-confident brother?”

“What do you mean?” Oikawa huffed, not wanting to get a taste of his own medicine.

“People fall at your feet Toto” Keiji used his old nickname for Oikawa and laughed at his expression. “Keep trying. I believe something good can come out of it if you two continue on your path. Now come on, I got a wedding to go to and a groom can’t show up without their groomsman.”

“Alright Aka.” Oikawa held his elbow out for Akaashi and his older brother took it gratefully. “Let’s go get you married!”

 

“Do you, Keiji Akaashi, take Koutarou Bokuto to be your husband and partner in service, both to the kingdom and each other?”

Oikawa’s eyes roamed the sea of people once more as the officiant spoke. He was honestly happy for Akaashi, truly, but this ceremony was one of the most boring things he had ever been to. The only comfort was that he had a nice view of a certain guard in the front row. Iwaizumi was wearing his finest guard uniform and it did wonders for his physique. 

“I do,” Akaashi said while his eyes stayed on Bokuto’s. The two hadn’t looked away since they saw each other and it didn’t show any signs of stopping.

 

The material clung to Iwaizumi’s sculpted arms and Oikawa couldn’t tear his eyes away. At this point it was a miracle that Iwaizumi hadn’t spotted Oikawa’s not so subtle ogling for the past hour. 

“Do you, Koutarou Bokuto, take Keiji Akaashi to be your husband and partner in service, both to the kingdom and each other?”

“I do,” Bokuto reiterated, smiling widely at Keiji.

“Then you may now kiss the groom,” the officiant said and the two locked in a passionate kiss while he turned to the crowd, “I now present King Bokuto and King Akaashi of Kanto!” 

Cheers broke out amongst the crowd and the sound broke Oikawa out of his reverie. Quickly, he began to clap for the new couple as well and the flushed looks on their faces made Oikawa wish he had paid just a tad bit more attention. Then he would catch a glimpse of Oikawa out of the corner of his eye and suddenly the regret was gone.

“Down with the kings!” a voice shouted from the back of the large room and the words were quickly punctuated by a loud scream. Immediately the room descended into chaos. Both Kuroo and Bokuto made a barricade that guarded Akaashi from the commotion. In an instant, Oikawa felt a rush of wind go past him and realized belatedly it was Iwaizumi pushing Oikawa behind him.

“What’s going on?” Oikawa whispered nervously.

“A group of rebels infiltrated the wedding. They’re working through the crowd,” Iwaizumi answered grimly.

“Where are my parents?” Oikawa demanded.

“I saw them escape off a secret path along with the queen of Kanto. They’ll be fine. Now we need to get you out of here,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Who will fight back? What about all the citizens?” Oikawa’s heart fell as he heard he needed to leave. From nearby, he could hear the sound of swords being drawn and winced before realizing it was Akaashi. Kuroo and Bokuto had drawn their weapons as well and the three were heading towards the rebels. Most of the guests had already escaped or were dead on the ground so they had space to attack easily.

“I want to help!” Oikawa shouted.

“You can’t! You’re the only heir to Johto now. It’s my job to keep you safe,” Iwaizumi rebutted and the two had a stare off.

“If you don’t let me fight I’ll never forgive you,” Oikawa said coldly while drawing his sword. His words had Iwaizumi flinching back harshly and that was all the opening he needed to rush down to join Akaashi.

“Tooru! Leave at once,” Akaashi demanded as he saw Oikawa begin to attack as well.

“No Keiji! I won’t leave you alone to fight this battle,” Oikawa retorted and landed a cut on a rebel. By this time, Iwaizumi had come to his senses and rushed to Oikawa’s side.

“Can’t you listen to your brother at least once?” Akaashi huffed while stabbing another one of the rogues through the heart. 

“I’m here to help,” Oikawa said and was so focused on his argument with Akaashi that he didn’t see the rogue sneak up on his other side. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi were all preoccupied with cutting down the leaders so only Akaashi saw the attack.

“Tooru!” he screamed and, with a speed he didn’t know he possessed, managed to get in front of the dagger before it could hit Tooru. Akaashi winced as he felt it slash across his face, making it hard to see out of his right eye with all the blood flowing down his face.

“Keiji!” Oikawa and Bokuto both screamed when they heard Akaashi hiss in pain.

“I’m fine,” Akaashi said as he began fighting once more. “Iwaizumi please get Tooru out of here! Consider this an order.” 

“Keiji,” Oikawa gasped but Akaashi only smiled lightly at him.

“Sorry Toto. I can’t have you getting hurt,” Akaashi apologized before Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa and dashed towards an exit. 

“The Prince of Johto is getting away!” a rebel shouted and two rushed towards the escaping duo.

“I don’t think so.” Akaashi stepped in front of one of the rebels, successfully intercepting him. Keiji’s voice was chilling and the blood still flowed down his face in a steady stream. He made a threatening picture and the other rebel sprinted past Keiji to reach Oikawa. Once Iwaizumi knew they were coming, he set Oikawa down behind him.

“Go down that hall and you should find where your parents are,” Iwaizumi said while facing off against the rebel.

“I’m not leaving you here,” Oikawa grunted and stood next to Iwaizumi. The two made quick work of the rebel after they worked as a team.

“Alright now please go down the passageway,” Iwaizumi said. A glance around the room showed that no other rebels remained.

“Did we defeat them?” Oikawa questioned with a smile.

“I believe so,” Iwaizumi affirmed while he watched Akaashi being treated by Bokuto and Kuroo. The three made their way over to them and the five were prepared to head down the path when something terrible happened.

“If I can’t get the kings… then I’ll take the prince down with me,” the rebel that Oikawa had previously stabbed took a gun out of his clothes and aimed it right at Oikawa’s chest.

“Tooru!” Akaashi screamed. The exhaustion from fighting and blood loss made him move too slowly to be able to reach Oikawa in time. Meanwhile, the prince couldn’t get his feet to move.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi shouted and did the most foolish thing he could have.

He jumped in front of Oikawa. 

The whole scene went in slow motion. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in pain as the bullet ripped through his stomach. After the gun was shot, the rebel crumpled to the ground again and didn’t stir again.

“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa yelled as he rushed to where Iwaizumi was now lying on the ground. Blood pooled around him and Oikawa couldn’t stop his tears.

“I am sorry my prince. It was an honor to serve someone I loved so deeply,” Iwaizumi choked out.

“Don’t speak. We’ll find a way to make you better! I won’t let you die. I love you too much for that.” Oikawa couldn’t stop the tears that slipped from his eyes.

“Please. There’s no hope for me. I’m just happy that you loved me as well. Live a long life Tooru,” Iwaizumi coughed up some more blood before his eyes went dull. Long after he had gone cold and his breathing stopped, Oikawa was still resting Iwaizumi’s head in his lap. 

“Oh Hajime. You didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve it.” Oikawa sobbed over the body of his lost love. Maybe if he had listened this wouldn’t have happened. He could have still had his knight. But that wasn’t reality.

Now all he had was a broken knight and fading thoughts of what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue:  
> -akaashi luckily doesnt lose vision in his right eye but does have a scar spannign from his forehead to the lower part of his cheek  
> \- iwaizumi has a burial and funeral that one would usually only give to a member of the royal family at oikawas request  
> -bokuto doesnt care about akaashi's scar despite the fact keiji himself is self concious about it and so every time they go out in public bokuto does something ridiculous with his appearance (drawing his own scar identical to akaashi's, styling his hair weirdly, wearing clashing patterns, or painting his) so that akaashi doesnt get weird looks and bokuto gets them instead  
> -sometimes oikawa gets too sad being around the castle in johto and such so he goes to kanto to spend time with his older brother  
> -on the really bad days (where he cant bear to look at the scar on akaashi's face because he's the reason its there) then he goes to a small quaint town  
> -here he meets kageyama and falls in love but is torn because of iwaizumi's feelings  
> -akaashi had to give him a wake up call and say that iwaizumi wouldnt want his memory holding oikawa back before he actually goes for it  
> -kageyama and him make a lovely couple and are currently on the way to getting married  
> -meanwhile akaashi and bokuto adopt three lovely children: natsu, shoyou, and yachi   
> -every week kageyama and oikawa go to iwaizumis grave to pay their respects  
> -happyish ending?
> 
> i know i said this was going to be angst but i cant handle ending on such a sad note so hopefully the epilogue was happy enough for you! im posting this on my birthday to grant me immunity from any upset about the sadness lol. i hope you enjoyed this mess that was just going to be angst practice


End file.
